Deadly Love
by shadowxdragon
Summary: Dani's secret is revealed to Amity Park during a battle with a powerful ghost. She is saved by someone unexpected, someone from her future... How will she deal with her secret being revealed and a deadly love... Female Danny!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**This story is after Phantom Planet, but it never happened. Also, Danny Phantom will be a female in this story. Oh yeah, and Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized never happened okay?**

**No other characters are genderbended.**

**Special Keys**

_**italics: **_**thoughts**

**underlined:**** stressed word**

**Danny POV**

Hi! I'm Danielle Crystal Fenton, but I prefer Dani. I have long black hair that I always tie in a ponytail and ice blue eyes.

**(I know that this is over used, but I promise that her ghost form will be different. So, please do not panic.)**

My best friends are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Sam's name is actually Samantha, but call her that though and she will kick you so hard that you will see stars for hours, and she is a goth. Tucker is a techno geek and loves to hit on girls, and he miserably fails at almost all the time. I have a sister, Jasmine, or as she prefers, Jazz. Our parents are Madison, though she prefers to be called Maddie, and Jack Fenton. My parents hunt ghosts. Yeah, that's right. GHOSTS. Our town is haunted by ghosts that come out of portals, either natural or made, from the Ghost Zone. My family is one of the only ones with a working portal. The other one is with Vlad Masters. He is, sorry was, my dad's old college pal until a portal they created landed him in the hospital with a severe case of ecto acne. He thinks that this ruined his chance at my mom and blames it all on dad. The portal made him into a halfa, a half ghost and half human hybrid, one of the only two in existence. I am the other halfa. I went into the ghost portal that my parents created and accidently turned it on. I was shocked by electricity and a constant supply of ectoplasm from the Ghost Zone. I think that half of my DNA was ripped away and replaced by ectoplasm, creating a halfa. I use my powers for good, while Vlad uses his for his own personal gain.

**(Sorry if that was too long, I was just explaining the origins just in case if some people have never seen Danny Phantom. If it's too long, you can just skip that part. Below this author note is where the story truly begins. It's still in Dani's POV)**

I was having lunch with Sam and Tucker at school when my ghost sense went off. "Ghost?" Sam asked. "Yeah, and it seems to be a powerful ghost." I answered. My ghost sense was recently able to tell how powerful a ghost is. "Here's the thermos." Tucker handed me the Fenton thermos. I then thanked them. I went behind the restrooms and changed into my ghost half. **(She doesn't say, I'm going ghost! I think that it's unnecessary. In the show, there are plenty of times where that line isn't said. Also, like I said her ghost form is different.)** My hair turned white and my ponytail became flamelike **(imagine Ember's ponytail, her ponytail kinda looks like that, but it doesn't change. Also, it wasn't always like that. Only after a while it happened. A slight reference to TUE) **and my eyes turned into a bright glowing green. My clothes changed into a cloak with a hood. The cloak was black and inside I wore a black skinny jeans and a white tanktop with a shadowy S in black on the center. I then wore black fingerless gloves, a silver necklace with a scythe on it which could be turned into a weapon, and white combat boots. I put up my hood **(No one ever saw her face, neither humans or ghosts. Only her friends and sister knew what she looked like. Also, she is know as Shadow, which explains the shadowy S on her top. Another thing, Vlad and the ghosts know that she is a halfa, but don't know her human form.) **and flew off. I was looking around when I was hit by a big bulky shape. I was crashing down, but I regained my balance at the last minute. The shape came closer and I saw that it looked like a mixture of Skulker and Technus. _Oh god, they did combine! I thought that they only did that in the future! _I thought. "So let me guess, your Skulltech 9.9, am I correct?" I said to them. "Yes, how did you know?" asked Technus curiously. "That is for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." I replied sincerely. I truly did not want them to know what happened when I visited the future. HE still gave me nightmares. "It was only a harmless question." said Skulker. I remained silent. Suddenly, Skulltech attacked me. He began swinging me around and around by my leg and threw me. I crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. _Oh that's it. No more nice Shadow._ I thought as I flew up and shot him with a ghost ray mixed with my ice.** (Yes, she still has ice powers.)** The blast hit him in the chest, freezing him. He then melted the ice with a flamethrower that appeared out of his back. "Hey, when did you get a flamethrower?" I asked curiously. "I had one lying around." he replied. He then grabbed my leg and began shocking me. I began to cringe in pain. He then released me. _What? _I thought. I then felt my white rings form against my will. "When did you get the Plasmius Maximus!" I cried at them. "Oh, my employer gave it to me." Skulker said with a smirk. During the battle, a group of people had formed down below. Most were from the school. My parents then arrived. _No, I can't let anyone see! _I thought. I tried to fight against the shock received by the Plasmius Maximus, but I lost. My hair changed to black and my eyes to ice blue. My clothes changed into blue skinny jeans and a red tanktop. I began to fall out of the sky. Skulltech looked shocked. "I must report to my employer at once." he then hurriedly flew away. I thought that I was surely going to hit the ground and closed my eyes, but then I was caught by a dark figure. I opened my eyes and saw someone that I thought I was never going to see again. "Dan?" I said.

**Hope you liked the story! Sorry if the fight scene was bad, I'm not used to writing yet. This is one of my first fanfictions. I hope to post the next chapter soon. I also tried to make Dani a little different since one of my reviews from my other stories requested for a change. Hope you liked the cliffhanger. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Special Keys**

_**italics:**_** thoughts**

**bold: author notes**

**Maddie's POV**

**(This is Maddie's POV from arriving at the battle to seeing the reveal.)**

"Maddie!" I looked up from the Ghost Gabber that I was fixing. For some reason, it somehow was always destroyed. "Yes Jack honey?" I replied. "There are two ghosts near Caspar High School!" Jack excitedly exclaimed. "Wait, Dani and Jazz go there!" I said panicked. _Those putrid concentrated forms of ectoplasm better not touch my children! _I furiously thought. "Let's go Maddie, so that I can tear them apart molecule by molecule!" Jack replied seriously.

We jumped into the Fenton RV and drove off. When we arrived, I saw that it was the famous ghost, Shadow, and a new one that I couldn't recognize. The new ghost had a metallic body, flaming green hair, a green spectral tail, and 2 faces? There was one on the head and one on the chest. Shadow looked panicked, and suddenly a white ring of light appeared around her waist. _What's going on? _ I thought. The ring traveled up and down to reveal blue skinny jeans and a red tanktop. Then, it went past the head and feet to reveal black hair and red converse. _Wait, that's Danny!_ _She's Shadow?_

**(Maddie knew the emotion of Shadow by the body language since the face couldn't be seen. Also, the battle was high enough in the air to cause serious damage if you fell, but low enough so that you could be clearly seen. Hope that explains everything. The time line will not continue normally from after the battle.)**

**Sam's POV**

"Dani!" I yelled, but no one heard me except Tucker. "Come on let's go! Dani's needs help!" I shouted as I panicked. "Wait." said Tucker. "Wait. Wait! Dani needs us now, she's falling out of the sky! We can't wait!" I angrily retorted. "No look, she's been caught! By, oh my god, is that..." Tucker started to say, but stopped fearfully. I looked over to where Dani was and saw that she was caught by... "Oh god, is that Dan!" I shouted. I was panicking, one of my best friends was caught by her future self! "Let's go save her!" I said. "Save who?" Jazz curiously asked as she came out of her class. "Sorry, the teacher locked us in the classroom because almost everyone was too noisy." she explained. "Well, your sister was fighting Skulltech 9.9..." Tucker began, but Jazz cut him off by saying, "Skulltech 9.9? Who's that?" "We'll explain later. Dani was electrocuted by I'm guessing the Plasmius Maximus because her powers shorted out in front of everyone here and began falling. She was then caught by Dan!" I hurriedly finished. "Wait a moment. Dan's here!" Jazz said fearfully. "Come guys let's go and save Dani..." Tucker was saying before he saw Dani clumsily come over. "Dani! Your safe!" we all said. "How did you escape Dan?" I curiously asked. "Huh, oh he caught me then let me down over in the trees and disappeared." Dani replied. "He didn't do anything to you?" Jazz asked. "Nope. Nothing at all except save me from falling." Dani truthfully replied. _Nothing at all? That doesn't seem right. I should ask again later._ I thought. Before anyone could react, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came over looking shocked, confused, and saddened. Dani paled and tried to hide behind Jazz. "Dani? Are you really Shadow?" she asked.

**Hope you like the story so far! Sorry if this chapters shorter than the first, but hopefully, the next chapter will be updated soon. Also, Dan is still male in this story. When Shadow and Plasmius mixed, none of the femaleness from Shadow was inherited. Only the powers and some characteristics, like the white hair. So Dan is 100% male. Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Special Keys**

_**italics:**_** thoughts**

**bold: author notes**

**underlined:**** stressed word**

**Dani's POV**

_Oh god. Please accept me. Please accept me. _I prayed over and over in my head. My mom came over and hugged me. She said, "Dani, why didn't you tell us?" Jazz answered for me by acting, "Hey Maddie, let's take the ghosts apart molecule by molecule! No Jack, let's dissect them first!" "Oh honey, we wouldn't have done that. Your still our daughter and we love you." mom told me. "Yeah, no matter what. Whether your ghost, human, or something in between." dad cheerfully said as he came running over. "Come on, let's go before your mobbed Dani. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, can we go to your house now?" Sam said. "To the Fenton RV!" dad shouted as he ran over to the RV. We all hopped in and mom drove us to Fenton Works. We quickly ran inside and locked all the doors and windows. "So, Dani? How did you become Shadow?" mom curiously asked as we settled down in the living room. "Well, you guys know the Fenton Portal right, and how it mysteriously started working? Well, I kinda turned it on from the inside. There was an on button that you guys forgot to press, and I did it accidently." I answered. Mom burst into tears and said, "Oh Dani, we're sorry that we hunted you and made the machine that turned you into a ghost!" Even dad looked sad. I assured her that it was okay and that I'm only half dead. "So Dani, we saw you fall out of the sky. Who caught you?" dad asked. I was uncomfortable answering, so Sam, Tucker, and Jazz answered for me, "He's from the future where Amity Park was destroyed." "From the future, how?" mom and dad asked confused. "More importantly though, how did he escape." Sam seriously asked. She looked scared. So, did Jazz and Tucker. "Actually, you should ask who let him out." Clockwork said as he appeared in the living room, frightening mom and dad. "Oh, don't worry. He's a friend." I assured mom and dad. After they had calmed down, Tucker asked, "So, who let Dan out?" "I did. I saw that after being trapped in the thermos, he began to see the wrong he had done and reformed. Now, he's only highly protective since he regained his humanity." Clockwork answered. "How did he regain his humanity?" I curiously asked. Clockwork explained, "Even though his human form was destroyed, he still had his humanity. It was only locked away by Plasmius's evil. It was released when he discovered that he loved someone. This gave him the strength to vanquish the darkness within and lock it away instead. This also created a human form for him." "Then why is he still male?" Jazz asked. "Dani's female genetics were not passed on to him. So, he is 100% male. I should also add that he looks different now, both his human and ghost form." Clockwork said. "Wait, how does Dani relate to this?" mom asked confused. "I should let you explain, after all, I do have a schedule to keep. Also, do not be alarmed if you have an unexpected guest." Clockwork told us before he disappeared in a twirl._ Dang. I still wonder how he does that? Maybe I should ask Ember, if she doesn't kill me._ I thought. **(They both have flaming ponytails, so why not? Also, Danny still has her bangs the same way as they have it in the show.) **"Anyways, story time." I unhappily said. I then explained to them the tragic tale of the future. By the time I was finished, it was 10 PM. "Well, better go to sleep. Tucker and Sam, I called your parents earlier and they let you sleep here. Sam, you'll take the guest bedroom and Tucker, you'll take the couch if that's okay." mom said. **(I made up that they had a guest bedroom, okay?) "**Sure." Tucker answered. "Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam replied. We bid each other good night and went to sleep.

I was woken up at midnight by Clockwork who said that he had frozen time so that someone could talk to me. He disappeared and I was confused. Who would come to see me? My question was answered when I saw a ghost boy appear. He had white hair that seemed to have a wind blowing through it, hard bloodred eyes, and was wearing a black a with a white D on it and white boots. **(He looks like Danny Phantom, same jumpsuit, body build, white hair. Just imagine Danny Phantom, with Dan's red eyes and Super Danny's hair. This is what he looks like, okay? Sorry if this isn't original enough.) **"Who are you?" I asked curiously. "You don't remember me?" the ghost boy asked in Dan's voice. _Wait a minute, Dan's voice. This is Dan!_ I thought. "Your Dan, aren't you." I asked him. "Oh thank god, I thought you forgot me." he replied sounding relieved. "So, what are you doing here?" I said. "Well, remember when Clockwork said that I loved someone?" he said nervously. "Wait, are you saying that you fell in love with me?" I questioned. "Um, yes." Dan sighed. "It's okay, truth is, I love you too." I sincerely said. His head snapped up so fast I still wonder how he didn't get whiplash. "Why?" he asked confused. "Well, I've always felt a connection to you, and I found out that it was love." I said truthfully. "Well then, will you be my girlfriend?" he nervously asked me. "Why not." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him. "Uh..." he began but I cut him off saying, "Oh no you don't, your staying with us and that's final." "Yes ma'am." he teased. Clockwork came back saying, "So, should I unfreeze time now?" We both jumped up in surprise and nodded. He then said, "Time In." Time unfroze and he disappeared. "So, shall we?" Dan teasingly asked. "Sure." I said and then I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bright red. We walked out of my room but then I remembered and asked him, "Can you change into your human form?" A white ring appeared around his waist and traveled up and down. His jumpsuit was replaced by a black T shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. His hair turned black and his eyes turned ice blue. "Hey, you kinda look like me." I told him. "Really?" he said shocked. I just nodded at him. We arrived at my parents' room and I knocked on the door. Mom opened it and saw that someone else was here. "Dani sweetie, who's this?" she asked, still half asleep. "Oh mom, this is Dan." I said to her. "Wait, this is Dan?" she said now fully awake. "Yeah, can he stay here? He has nowhere to go." I asked her. "Sure, he can stay in your room." she replied. We thanked her and went back to my room. "So, where am I going to sleep?" he asked. "Bed or sleeping bag?" I answered. He just went to the closet and took out a sleeping bag. We then went to sleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if there were too many questions and if you think that it seemed rushed. I plan on adding the next chapter soon. Also, I hope you like Dan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Special Keys**

_**italics:**_** thoughts**

**bold: author notes**

**Dani's POV**

When I woke up, I saw that Dan was still asleep. I started to poke him over and over until he finally woke up. "Uh. What?" he groaned as he opened his eyes. "Come on, it's time to wake up." I said to him as I giggled. "School!" he shouted as he shot up, wide awake. "Yeah, I'm going to see if we can put you in school. I'm not going to go without my boyfriend." I said to him. He blushed. We got up and brushed our teeth and got dressed. I wore my red tanktop and blue skinny jeans and put my hair up, while he wore his black T shirt and blue jeans. We put on our converse, and went downstairs and greeted everyone that was awake. Only mom, dad, and Jazz were awake. _Well, Sam and Tucker aren't morning people and I am up early._ I thought. Jazz seemed half asleep and asked me, "Who's he?" She then pointed at Dan. "Jazz, you know that it's not nice to point at people." Dan teased. Jazz jumped in surprise, but then calmed down. "Hi Dan." she greeted. He smiled at her. I thought, _Well, at least she's comfortable with him._ I smiled too. "Hey Dani, Dan kinda looks like you, only male." Jazz said confused. I just shrugged and turned to mom and dad. "Um, mom, dad? Can Dan go to school with us?" I asked them. They looked at each other, and mom nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll go and call the office and see if he can go." she said and hurried to the phone. Dad just smiled at us. We smiled back. Sam came downstairs grumbling, and Tucker soon followed. "Morning guys." I greeted them. "Morning Dani, who's this?" Sam said. "Sam, Tucker, meet Dan." I said with a smirk. "Dan!" Sam said and snapped awake. Tucker soon followed suit. "Sorry dude, hi! We weren't awake yet." Tucker told Dan. "It's okay. Sorry that I scared you guys." he told them. Sam and Tucker smiled and accepted the apology. We started to have breakfast when mom came back and said that Dan was accepted in our school. We finished breakfast and went to school.

We were just outside the school doors when I stopped, feeling nervous. "Um, guys?" I said nervously. "It's okay Dani, just walk in and pretend nothing happened." Sam advised. I nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the doors. Everything seemed to be normal so we went to the office to get Dan's schedule. Afterwards, we went to our lockers and got ready for our first class. Jazz left for her classes since she was in a different grade. The bell rung and we walked into Mr. Lancer's class. **(They all have the same first class, which is Mr. Lancer's, okay? Also, I think Jazz is older, right?)** Most of the class turned to look at us, shocked. We quickly ran to the back where our seats were. Dan just followed us. I sat in the center of our small group, with Sam behind, Tucker to my left, and Dan to my right. Dash moved from his seat to in front of me, Paulina in front of Dan, and Kwan in front of Tucker. The rest of the A list surrounded us. Before anyone could speak, Mr. Lancer came into the room. He told Dan to come up to the front. As he walked up, I heard girls whispering about how cute he was. I tried my best to ignore them though. Dan then introduced himself and came back to his seat. Mr. Lancer was about to start the day's lesson when Paulina interrupted him and said that she had something very important to show. So then she went up and hooked her phone to the projector. The projector turned on and showed my battle with Skulltech. It ended with showing me transforming and Dan saving me. The video ended and everyone turned to look at me, shocked. Even Mr. Lancer was surprised. Everyone then started to come towards me when Mr. Lancer shouted, "South Beach Diet people, give her some room!" Everyone then slowly backed away. "Mr. Lancer turned to me and asked, "Ms. Fenton, is it true that you're Shadow?" I knew this was going to happened anyways so I just sighed and said, "Yes." People once again began to mob me. Dan then protected me from any more people approaching and said, "Hey people! Give her some room will you!" People began to back off and soon I saw why, Dan's eyes were glowing a deep bloodred. I put my hand on his arm and he slowly relaxed, his eyes returning to it's original ice blue. The bell rang and we raced out of there as fast as we could before anyone could stop us. When we got out into the hallway, everyone stopped and stared. Then, they began walking towards us. "Seems like they saw the video, didn't they." I asked, already knowing the answer. "We are so screwed." Dan replied back. Dan and I then turned Sam, Tucker, and ourselves intangible and invisible. We flew to Sam and Tucker's next class and dropped them off. We briefly turned tangible and visible again and waved goodbye as they wished us good luck. We then quickly became intangible and invisible again and flew off to our next class, PE. We arrived early and Ms. Tetslaff scolded me for holding back on my abilities. She allowed me to do everything at my full potential, basically meaning no holding back. She also allowed Dan, though she didn't know what he could do. The rest of the students came out and started crowding around us again. Ms. Tetslaff quickly blew her whistle and told us that today was the mile. We changed into our gym clothes and got ready on the track. She blew the whistle and we were off. Dan and I quickly passed everyone and finished in 2 minutes. After 5 minutes, the faster runners came in and was soon followed by everyone else. PE soon ended and we went to lunch. We sat with Sam and Tucker, but soon most of the A list were sitting with us too. Dash said to me with a smirk, "So Fenton, or should I say Shadow, want to go out with me?" _Are you crazy! I would never date you in a million years!_ I furiously thought. Instead, I cooly said, "No Dash, I already have a great boyfriend. And he's not you." Dash looked furious but before he could say anything Paulina said to Dan, "Hey handsome, want to go out with me?" Dan furiously replied, "No! I already have a great girlfriend and she's not you!" Sam and Tucker saw that Dan's eyes were glowing bloodred and that my eyes were glowing green, that was slowing turning into bloodred. "Guys! Leave now! You don't want to get them angry!" Sam and Tucker shouted. Suddenly Dan's and my ghost senses went off. "Gotta go, bye!" I said and grabbed Dan and ran off. I shot an apologetic look at my best friends and saw that they understood. Quickly I went too a deserted hallway and changed into my ghost half. Dan did the same. We were about to fly off when we heard a gasp. _Oops, looks like the hallway wasn't as deserted as it seemed._ I thought. We just flew off anyways. When we found the ghost we saw that it was Plasmius! "Plasmius! What are you doing here!" I furiously said. "Ah, Danielle! So good to see you! I never knew that you were a halfa? And who's your friend here?" Plasmius smugly asked. I just started to blast him with ice while Dan used his ghost rays. "So, did you get a cat yet?" Dan asked Plasmius. "Phantom, he already has a cat named Maddie, didn't you know?" I answered. "Nope, sorry. I was stuck in that stupid thermos, next time, can your parents make them bigger? Getting trapped in one for months isn't comfortable, you know?" Dan asked me. I thought, _Dan, are you okay with being called Phantom? _He then looked at me and nodded. "Wait, you heard? I didn't say anything though?" I asked Dan. "Yeah, you must have developed telepathy. I had it for a long time." Dan explained to me. "Well, are you done chitchating? We are in the middle of a battle here?" Plasmius sarcastically told us. Soon I switched to my ghost rays while Dan switched to... fire? "Phantom? When did you get fire powers?" I asked him. "I had them for a long time." he replied back. **(I run on the theory that Dan does have a heat core. Look on Danny Phantom wiki and search Dark Danny and click on it. Then look at his ghost sense under powers.) **"So Plasmius. What are you here for this time?" I asked sarcastically. Plasmius smirked and said, "You know, the usual. Wanting your father dead, your mother my wife, and you as my apprentice." I shouted back at him, "Never going to happen you crazed up fruitloop!" Plasmius then shot ecto lightning at me and began shocking me. Dan quickly rammed into Plasmius, throwing him off balance. Plasmius then shot him with a powerful blast that threw him into the ground. Then, Plasmius was shooting blast after blast at him until he turned back into his human form. "Ah so Danielle, you friend is a halfa too?" Plasmius asked me confused. I didn't hear. I was focused on Dan. There was blood slowly flowing out of the back of his head and his body was smoking from all the blasts. _He was hurt because he was trying to protect me._ "Aw, so, did I hurt you boyfriend?" Plasmius started teasing. I felt extremely angry and got up. My eyes turned to an electric blue and a tornado began forming around Plasmius. The winds shredded at him and stopped him from escaping. Then lightning began shocking him. I quickly flew to Dan's side and waited for him to wake up. After a few minutes, he did. I healed him and helped him up as I looked back and saw that Plasmius was still in the cyclone. I stopped the winds and my eyes turned back into their normal color. Plasmius fainted when he was released from the winds. While we were fighting, people had gathered to watch. We all saw black rings form around Plasmius and change him into Vlad Masters. Reporters were all over him, even though he was unable to answer the questions. I picked up Dan and flew away undetected. When we were alone he asked me when I got weather and healing powers. _Weather powers? I never had weather powers, only when I accidently absorbed some of Vortex's power. And I never even had healing powers. Must be new. Hm. Oh well, we'll find out later._ I changed back into my human form and we raced off to find Sam and Tucker. **(Dan was already in human form.)**

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if you didn't like the fight, I'm not good at those yet. Also, sorry if this story seems a bit rushed. I just wanted to show you some peoples reactions to Dani's secret. I plan on ending this story soon, and I'm going to start writing the sequel. I don't know the title yet though. It will be a crossover. I plan on doing a series with Dani and Dan. Once again, sorry if the story seemed rushed! I had to give Dani her weather powers back, or is it something different? And the healing powers? I'll let you guys wonder about this. Here's a hint, its not ghost powers. Also, the answer to this question is probably in the next chapter. TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Danny Phantom and Yugioh.**

**Special Keys**

_**italics:**_** thoughts**

**bold: author note**

**Dani's POV**

We found Sam and Tucker next to a tree near the battle scene. They were staring in shock at us. "What?" I asked curiously. "You just... tornado... created... Plasmius... beat..." Tucker was saying in shock. "What? I had weather powers before, didn't I?" I said. "You did?" Dan asked me. "Yeah, it was when Vortex escaped." Sam answered. Dan just nodded, accepting the explanation. "But, when did you get healing powers?" Dan asked me. "She has healing powers now?" Tucker asked confused. "Maybe we should ask Clockwork, but I feel bad that most of the time we ask him questions. We should visit him more often." I said shamefully. "Let's go now! Before anyone else mobs us!" Dan urged. We all ran to the office and got excused to go home. We quickly went to our lockers and retrieved our backpacks. I then went to go get Jazz. We met up and Jazz drove us to Fenton Works. We ran inside and locked the door. "Mom, dad?" I said. "In the kitchen sweetie." dad hollered. We put our things down and went to the kitchen and saw them staring at the TV where it showed Plasmius turning into Vlad Masters. Mom and dad seemed shocked, then angry. "I can't believed I was friends with that monster!" dad yelled. Mom said shocked, "I can't believe he hit on me." "Dani! When did you get weather powers?" dad asked excited. "I'm not sure, but it felt different then when I absorbed some of Vortex's power." I said. Sam added nodding, "Yeah, even the appearance was different. When you had Vortex's power, your whole body glowed. Now, there wasn't even a reaction..." Dan cut her off by saying, "Dani's eyes were electric blue, not green." "We probably should ask Clock..." Tucker began, but was interrupted by Clockwork appearing in a flash. "Dani, this is very important. Listen carefully." Clockwork began saying. We all waited in anticipation. "The ancients of the universes have informed me that it is time that you learn of your destiny and your life. I was sent to explain. You were created when time and space began..." Clockwork was saying. Mom cut him off asking, "Time and space? She's not that old. Plus, I'm positive that I gave birth to her." Clockwork sighed and said, "If I may explain first, questions later." We nodded and listened. Clockwork explained, "You are actually an immortal. Your lived in many places and time periods. Once your time in that place was up, the ancients summoned you back and you were turned into a child once more, your memories sealed until the time was right. They sent you to the necessary times and places were you could learn skills to help you survive. This cycle continued over and over, until today. This the last cycle, then you will remain the same age when you turn 18. I am to tell you that it's time to learn about you life." Sam asked, "What do you mean by life?" "Wait, didn't Clockwork say that Dani was immortal? So, she never died. Only her life was started over again, right?" Tucker said. Clockwork nodded. "So, is Dani still our child?" mom asked hopefully. "Yes, she is still your child. Sometimes, she was placed in the womb of a chosen female, and sometimes she was created by the essence of other immortals. You are actually not her only mother. She has many others that still search hopelessly for her, until today." Clockwork said with a knowing smile. "So, how will Dani learn about her past experiences?" Dan asked. Clockwork said, I will send her and one companion to the present times of where she once lived." "Wait, so Dani lived in a different dimension before?" dad asked excitedly. "Dimensions." Clockwork corrected. "So, when will I be leaving and how am I going to regain my memories?" I asked curiously. I never knew that I was immortal. But, with the things I've seen in life, it's not that hard to believe. "The ancients have asked me to hand this to you. It will show you which dimensions that you need to be at. You will never lose it. Also, your memories are only sealed, but they're still there in your head. When you meet the right people and sometimes the right items, your memories will unlock. On your journey, you won't need to bring anything too. Also, you will sometimes change into who you were in your long life, so do not be alarmed. Go, as soon as you're ready, you'll know how to get from place to place, I promise." Clockwork said as he handed me a necklace. The chain was gold, and hanging from it was a silver wolf. It shifted to a horse, then an eagle, the sun, the moon, an ankh, and other symbols from my life. "My necklace." I said, remembering how much it meant to me. My family and friends seemed shocked that I just remembered something so quickly. I put it on and hugged Clockwork. "Thank you." I whispered to him. He nodded at me and smiled. "All is as it should be." he said before disappearing in a twirl. "Dani! How much do you remember! Can you please tell us!" Jazz begged. I nodded and started saying, "I remember that this necklace was created for me by all the ancients, so that they could watch over and protect me. They all loved me. After all, I was, am their daughter. The pendant changes because it shows all the symbols of where I once lived and of my parents." I stopped, held up the pendant of my necklace, and stared at it, willing it to show where I was supposed to go. The pendant stopped for a moment, then fast forwarded to the wadjet eye. "Looks like I'm going to see my adopted brother and the Shadow Games again!" I said excitedly. I then looked up and saw that everyone was looking at looking at me, shocked. "What?" I curiously asked. "Adopted brother?" Sam repeated. "According to my necklace, I'm supposed to visit my adoptive brother first. We lived in Egypt where the Shadow Games were quite common. Sadly, that's all that I remember." I said. _I don't even remember what he looks like_. I thought sadly. Jazz quickly changed the subject by saying, "Who will you be taking and when?" I thought for a moment, then said, "I'm choosing Dan, if you guys don't mind, and Clockwork said to go as soon as I was ready and to not bring anything." Everyone except Dan looked slightly disappointed that they weren't chosen, but were happy that I could regain my memories. Everyone hugged Dan and me, and waved goodbye. "We're going to miss you Dani and Dan." mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker said. I replied, "Don't worry, we'll contact you whenever we can! I promise! I'll visit whenever I can!" I felt sad that I was leaving one of my families and friends, but I was happy that we could still remain in contact and that Dan was coming with me. I concentrated and put my hand out. A black vortex appeared, hopefully leading me to where I needed to go. Dan grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and we looked back. We waved at them, and jumped through the portal.

**3rd Person POV**

**Somewhere else...**

"IT HAS BEGUN."

**Hi! Hope you liked this story. I plan on putting up the first chapter of the sequel soon. This is the end of Deadly Love. I hope you like the cliffhangers! See you soon! The sequel is going to be a crossover of Yugioh and Danny Phantom!**


End file.
